


Always Within Reach

by sarurin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarurin/pseuds/sarurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long distance relationships are usually difficult to handle, but they made it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Within Reach

The lightning wasn’t the best, but it was a bit better than before. He could properly see his face and that was all that really matter. It was already quite late as well. Midnight had passed about an hour ago. He was sleepy and yawning with utter exhaustion, but Tooru always had the habit of video chatting with him at oddest of times. He didn’t mind, of course. Usually, he looked forward to them. Tadashi loved talking to him.

He set his laptop over his desk and smiled at the man on the screen. Tooru waved at him happily before he leaned his head over his hands.

But, he seemed just as tired as he was. His hair was an utter mess. Then, he was wearing the green alien pajama that he had given him for his past birthday. It didn't help his image at all. Regardless, he still thought he was cute.

“Hey, Tadashi! What’s new?” He always greeted him with same phrase even though they talked and texted every single day. “How was practice? Were you finally able to control those first years you mentioned earlier?”

“Yeah, eventually. I’m still not even sure what they were arguing, fighting about? It just erupted out of nowhere and I got caught in the middle of it. Honestly, though, they kind of remind me of Hinata and Kageyama. They were kind of the same our first year. Still are, sort of?” Tadashi laughed, remembering their struggles as they dealt with the duo. “I mentioned it to Kageyama and he was so offended. It was kind of funny.”

“He’s always been like that. Nothing surprising.” The setter brushed back his hair with his fingers and he watched as he adjusted the lamp that was right next to him. Then, he suddenly stopped and stared at him curiously, lifting an eyebrow. “By the way, did you get a haircut? It looks shorter than before?”

“No, actually. I have it tied back. The room is kind of dark, so that’s why it looks that way to you I guess.” Tadashi tilted his head to show him, loosening it up a bit. It was getting rather long, though and for the past few weeks, he’d been debating whether to cut it or not. Already it reached his shoulders.

Tooru nodded as another smile appeared across his face. “It looks good. You should style it like that more often. Makes me fall in love with you all over again.”

“You say that about everything. Don’t exaggerate, please.”

“Nope, that’s always the problem. I don’t think you’ll ever understand how beautiful you are. Then, you’re possibly the kindest and sweetest person I have ever met. I can’t believe I’m so lucky to have you.” He was embarrassing him on purpose and unsurprisingly, his suave methods never failed. Still, he was just happy he hadn’t suggested them to do something dirty again. He didn't think he would be able to refuse.

“Or more like I can’t believe you’re actually willing to go through all this for me.” Tadashi sighed, ignoring his flustered face and resting his head on back of the chair. “You know I seriously thought you were going to break up with me when you graduated. I mean, you were leaving to such a far university and I figured that you wouldn’t want to deal with...you know, a long distance relationship. They never usually work.”

“Well, that’s not true. It’s been two years already. I think we’ve proven that wrong.” Tooru laughed, making his heart flutter. “Besides, I’m still trying to find some room in my schedule to see you. It’s just...ugh, I’ve been so busy lately. You think they would understand.”

“It has been a while, hasn’t it? Maybe a month or two?”

“Don’t remind me.” He began to whine and complain as he leaned his head over the table he was using. His face was no longer in view, but he could see his ruffled brown hair from up close. Tadashi wished he could brush his fingers in between. “I’ve dying to kiss you, touch you, embrace you. There’s only so much I can handle, Tadashi. This is killing me. I can’t wait until we’re finally in the same school.”

“Excuse me? You don't know if I’m even applying to your university.” Tadashi crossed his hands with a smug expression. However, Tooru’s adorable pout won him over. “Well, even if I do apply, I have to pass the examination and my studies haven’t exactly been going as great as I would like them to be.”

“Is it because you were assigned captain? That’s always stressful. Trust me, I would know.”

“I think that’s part of it.”

Tooru lifted his head to look at him and stretched out his hand to touch the screen. Obviously, he met to make him feel better by caressing him, but they were miles apart and that was possibly the best he could do. Even so, the kind gesture made him smile a bit. “Sometimes I wonder why I was even chosen as captain. I’m nothing like Ennoshita-san, much less like Daichi…”

“Hey, now. Don’t let your confidence plumb like that. You’re more than capable and worthy. How many times must we go over this?”

His boyfriend stood up and went to the back of the room to his bookshelf. He could barely see what he was doing since his room was probably just as dark and still as his own. There wasn’t much movement going on. His roommates were out for the night, leaving him alone for once. He could never really talk to him whenever they were around. From what he could tell, Tooru's roommates were awfully nosy.

He continued to search through the shelf, picking up one book after another until he finally found what he was looking for. He carried the journal back to the table and began to flip the pages in hurry. Tadashi scratched his head, a bit confused since his boyfriend wasn’t explaining himself. “What are you looking for?”

“I was bored the other day during lecture and I wasn’t in the mood to take notes. The professor had the whole class going to sleep and I had to find a way to entertain myself. Then, the person sitting next to me was getting on my nerves. She wouldn’t shut up. She kept going on about the same thing, whispering and persuading me to check out her club or whatever. I was three seconds away from snapping at her.”

“She was just probably one of your many fans, nothing strange about that.” Tadashi shook his head, but there was a mischievous grin on his face anyways. “I’m starting to understand what that feels like now.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” The setter looked at him and he just casually shrugged in response. It wasn’t that he had as many fans and admirers as Tooru did. He could never really compare, but every so often, he would find a confession letter inside his locker. Every now and then, a girl would come up to him and strangely, Kei wouldn't be the topic of interest.

“That better not mean what I think it means. I’ll explode if I figure out someone’s after you.”

Tadashi laughed, but that only reaffirmed the setter’s suspicion. It was funny, absolutely hilarious to give Tooru a taste of his own medicine. After all, he didn’t have the slightest idea of the insecurities he harbored as a first year when they began to date. He almost wanted to cry whenever Tooru was approached. It was a terrible feeling that he slowly started to control and understand.

“I’m not saying there is.”

“Anyways,” Tooru pretended to be bothered by the subject as he rolled his eyes. “Back to what I was saying; I was bored and I was trying to ignore that girl’s rambling, so I made this list.”

He turned the notebook around and showed it to him. Tadashi almost screamed as he read the title in top. “Does that say ‘ _My Boyfriend’s Cute Features and Traits - The Complete Guide_ ’? That’s so embarrassing! Why would you do that?! I really hope you didn’t show that to anyone else!”

“That’s not the point here, Tadashi!” He was quickly interrupted, but he was still panicking. He was almost sure his face had gone bright red. Seriously, he couldn’t handle him. In an attempt to hide his flustered face, Tadashi placed his hands over his cheeks and covered his eyes. “Here, let me read them to you. One-”

“No, don’t! Oh my god…”

“Your freckles. I’ve always been attracted to them. They’re so adorable and perfect on you.”

“This cannot be happening.”

“Two: your eyes.”

“My eyes? What’s so great about my eyes? Yours are actually prettier than mine. Absolutely beautiful and it makes your gaze that much stronger too.” Tadashi finally admitted, but he was still leaving out the part that he loved to stare into them. They were always filled with emotion and he was proud to say that he had learned to interpret those feelings well.  

“Three: your smile. It’s...brighter than all the stars put together.”

“That’s a bit too much to say.”

“Four: your hands.”

“My hands? You can’t be serious?”

“I am. They’re soft, but at the same time, they’re strong. They’re proof that you’ve worked hard and a symbol of how far you’ve come. Didn’t you tell me before that you were seeking a sport to join back in middle school? Because you were small and weak? Well, look at yourself now. You’re the captain of...a pretty good team.” Tooru smiled at him as he placed his notebook over the table. Then, he turned away to mumble something underneath his breath. “Though, Seijoh is still the best…”

“Hey! That’s so not true and-”

“Five: your hair.” He began to go down his list, ignoring his protests for him to stop. “Six: your voice. Seven: your lips. Eight: your hair. Nine: your waist. Ten: your kindness. Eleven: your sincerity. Twelve: your a-”

“Okay, you can stop right there. Thank you.” Tadashi panicked since he knew exactly what he was going to say. “This is what you spent your time doing during lecture? I can’t believe you. Instead of wasting your time that way, you should have been paying attention. If you end up failing, don’t come pinning the blame on me like you did last time.”

“That was entirely your fault, though! You seduced me with your charms!” He dramatically placed his hand over his forehead and sighed loudly enough for him to hear. “I was suppose to be studying and in the end, I ended up talking all night with you. If my phone hadn’t run out of battery, I probably would have stayed up hearing your voice until morning.”

“That was probably the worst decision of my life. I collapsed right after practice that afternoon and didn’t wake up until the following day.”

“And I thought something had happened to you. It was chaotic. I called you like a million times and you wouldn’t answer your phone. Then, I spammed your inbox with messages and voicemails. I think I even logged into your account, but you hadn’t posted anything there either. I was going crazy.”

“Tell me about it. Kei came complaining to me that you wouldn’t leave him alone. You actually made him check if I was okay. I still haven’t heard the end of it.”

“It’s weird, isn’t it?”

“What is? Your paranoia?”

“No, how much I love you.” Tadashi instantly turned away from the screen while the other silently laughed at his reaction. “Your blushes. They’re number 54 on my list.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I am.”

“You’re absolutely crazy.”

“For you.”

“How long is that list anyways?”

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to say. The truth is I don’t think I’ll ever be able to finish it because I’m always adding something new everyday.” He sat up straight and leaned his head over his arm, staring at the screen with a soft expression. “Don’t ever doubt yourself, Tadashi. You might not see yourself as perfect, but I can assure you others do and I’m one of them.”

“Thank you for that then. It...really does help.” In those moments, Tadashi wished he could touch him. He wished he could hold him tightly and kiss him all over until he was completely breathless. He missed him and his gentle words were always a reminder of how much he needed him. “And...I love-”

“Nope, don’t say it! My poor heart can’t handle it.” Tooru hid his face within his arms again, but this time, it was Tadashi the one that laughed. He wondered if the setter was aware of how much he affected him as well. “I guess...you should head to bed. I don’t want you collapsing like last time. It’s not good for you.”

“Obviously.” Tadashi yawned, feeling his exhaustion take over again as he stretched his hands in the air. “I could say the same thing to you. The pressures you face are probably even worse than mine. I can’t even imagine the workload.”

“I suppose, but you help me get through the day.”

“If you say so.”

“Goodnight, Tadashi. I’ll talk to you tomorrow then?”

“Of course.” Tooru blew him a kiss and he sheepishly pretended to catch it. He giggled right afterwards. Before they logged out, however, Tadashi grabbed his attention one more time. “Hey, Tooru?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

 

...

 

He was going to get in trouble. In a any second, he felt like the teacher was going to walk right over and snatch his phone right from underneath the desk. He was trying to be discreet about it, but Kei had already seen him. He had kicked the side of his desk as signal for him to stop. Tadashi turned back to look at him, but honestly, it was impossible when he was trying to calm Tooru down from miles away.

The teacher turned around and glanced in their direction, probably alerted by the sound of Kei’s foot. He immediately turned it off and scribbled whatever was on the board on his notebook. His notes were an absolute mess, though. They were almost impossible to understand since he had missed most of the material that his instructor was explaining. There were gaps that he was planning to fill in later if Kei allowed him to borrow his notes.

Clearly, he wasn’t pleased by his behavior. It wasn’t fitting of a captain. He probably expected better of him, but it wasn’t like he had a choice to begin with. So, he waited. He patiently waited for the teacher to resume reading from the textbook. Once he did, Tadashi turned his attention back to the pending message that had been sent only mere seconds ago by his boyfriend.

 

To: Tooru ♥

Can’t this wait? In case you don’t know I’m actually in the middle of class…

 

From: Tooru ♥

I’m sorry !!! But it can’t!! It’s super important!! I couldn’t wait to tell you Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

To: Tooru ♥

Okay...what is it? What’s going on!? Did something happen? You’re starting to worry me!

 

From: Tooru ♥

You’re never going to believe this. I was right all along!!

 

To: Tooru ♥

Omg this better not be about…

 

From: Tooru ♥

Check out this link:  **Aliens Are Real?! The Truth Revealed**

 

From: Tooru ♥

It’s amazing! I’m like in complete shock lol ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

 

To: Tooru ♥

Why did I think this would be something serious?! I can’t believe you! I’m in the middle of class!

 

To: Tooru ♥

Is this what you’ve been freaking out about for the last five minutes?!!

 

From: Tooru ♥

Well, yeah?? It's so cool, though!!! *。ヾ(｡>ｖ<｡)ﾉﾞ*。

 

To: Tooru ♥

No. You’re never going to change my mind no matter how hard you try, so give it up already.

 

From: Tooru ♥

So mean, Tadashi! So incredibly mean. I’m hurt (▰˘︹˘▰)

 

To: Tooru ♥

Tooru, aren't you suppose to be in lecture right now?

 

From: Tooru ♥

Crazy story, Yama-chan. Crazy story! I am, but I decided to...well, not go to class to study for another class.

 

To: Tooru ♥

That doesn’t make any sense?

 

From: Tooru ♥

You’ll understand eventually. It’s a college thing really ( ≧Д≦)

 

From: Tooru ♥

Anyways, so I was suppose to be studying for that class and then, I got distracted. I found that article and you know the rest!!!

 

To: Tooru ♥

That’s called procrastination. It’s going to come bite you in the end.

 

From: Tooru ♥

I say bring it on!!!

 

To: Tooru ♥

You’re insane. Sometimes I ask myself why I am even put up with you.

 

From: Tooru ♥

You know perfectly well why, though!! ₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎

 

To: Tooru ♥

Ohh??? Do I really??

 

From: Tooru ♥

...it’s because you love me.

 

His desk was kicked once more and Tadashi turned around to see his best friend giving him a angry look. He was going to put his phone away for good, but what he didn’t realize was that his teacher was already standing right in front of him. He was staring down at him intensely. The palm his hand extended in his direction. Tadashi groaned silently to himself since he knew exactly what he wanted. Turning off his phone, he quietly handed it to him and sunk down on his chair.

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” His voice was menacing and frightening which paralyzed him frozen. He shook his head silently with embarrassment as he heard some of his classmates snicker. Then, to make things worse, he could feel Kei glaring at him from behind. As his vice-captain, he knew he was bound to get a long talk from him later.

It was the first time it had happened. He knew better than to text in class, but Tooru influenced him in ways he couldn’t understand. They were apart. The distance between them was grand and yet, they were always connected in one way or another. He knew the setter was going to call him later that day as well and he would be just as excited as the day before to converse with him. It was just the most natural reaction.

Class resumed normally and despite the awkward situation, his racing heart wouldn’t calm down.

 

...

His phone rang a few times, but since he was in the bathroom, Tadashi wasn’t able to reach it in time. Even so, it was most likely Tooru. He didn’t fret about it and continued drying his hair with the towel. He would call him as soon as he was finished, but his boyfriend was known to be impatient. It instantly rung again. More than a couple of times.

Tadashi walked over toward his bed as it vibrated loudly. He picked it and answered since Tooru probably wouldn’t stop calling him until he did.

“Geez, Tooru? What’s so urgent? I was just about to call you back? I was in the shower.”

_“Yeah, I figured.”_

His voice was lower than normal. That’s all he needed to know that something was terribly wrong. With a long and tiring sigh, he sat down over his bed before he let himself fall over the mattress on his stomach. He grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath his chest. “Alright, Tooru, tell me what’s wrong.”

_“Wrong? There’s nothing wrong. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_

“You know perfectly well that there’s something wrong. Otherwise you wouldn’t have called so early. It's not like you. You're always getting some extra practice done. Don’t tell me you’re slacking off there too?”

_“No, I’m not. I just thought I would call you. I wanted to hear your voice…”_

“Oikawa! Stop being so stubborn and tell me what’s wrong. If you don’t, I’m going to march right over there and force it out of you!”

_“Who’s Akemi?”_

“Akemi? What are you talking about?”

_“Nevermind. It was just a question and-”_

“Wait a minute.” Tadashi sat up and tossed the pillow anxiously to the side. He slapped his forehead with his hand as it suddenly occurred to him. “Have you been stalking me on twitter again?”

 _“No, I haven’t! That’s not what I was doing. Totally not.”_ He was clearly lying and what was even more irritating was that he wasn’t even trying to hide it. Tadashi wasn’t much of a social bird on the internet, but occasionally, he did snoop around. He was aware of the fan pages that people had for Tooru. They were no secret. In fact, he was also a part of it. Naturally, that was a tiny detail he would never reveal to anyone.

“Suzuki Akemi. She goes to my school and she’s in my class. I talk to her a bit, but we're not close. I don’t even consider her as a friend, but I guess she thinks otherwise?” Tadashi thought about the girl that was constantly chasing after him. He was always fairly nice to her. He never really tried to chase her away and that had become part of the problem. “That’s who you’re referring to right?”

 _“No! Well, I mean, maybe I am.”_ He was finally able to admit it, but Tadashi didn’t understand why he was suddenly so concerned about her. Then again, up until recently, she was being more expressive about her feelings toward him.

_“Have you seen her tweets, though? She’s all like ‘Yamaguchi is so cool!’ and ‘Yamaguchi is going to take the team to the nationals!’ and ‘Going to the volleyball game. Yay! Go Karasuno! Go Yamaguchi!’ and ‘So proud of the team and their captain! Way to make us proud; #karasunofight’ and ‘Yamaguchi is possibly the best captain...in the whole world'.”_

“Are you reading those directly from her account?” Tadashi wanted to suddenly laugh since he was mimicking her with a sqeaky voice, but he held it in. “Tooru, that’s like really old and honestly, I think that’s just her way of showing her support. She applied to be our manager once, but she couldn’t find the heart to leave her Journalism club for it. She’s also in charge of the monthly school newspaper. She’s always writing articles about us, so that’s probably why there’s so many tweets. I think?”

_“You can’t deny that she’s obviously in love with you, though. It’s so obvious. How can she be this obvious? Is that normal?"_

“Well, I wouldn’t say that she’s ‘in love’ with me actually. She does talk to me a lot, but I already told her that I don’t see her that way at all.”

_“You mean she’s confessed to you? This is worse than I thought. They’re trying to take you away.”_

“No one is trying to take me away?! Are you out of your mind? She’s really sweet and I don’t think she means any harm. Now, stop stalking her on twitter! It’s creepy? That’s super old stuff.”

 _“But you were aware of it and you didn’t tell me.”_ He was overreacting again, but he sounded a bit more relaxed now. It was relieving since there was already a headache surfacing. _“I can’t believe I was being betrayed! My boyfriend was going to cheat on me behind my back.”_

“You know that isn’t true at all. I would never.”

_“Really? Positive?”_

“I’ve been with you for two years. You should know better.”

_“You’ll never leave my side?”_

“I would never leave your side…” Tadashi repeated in a monotonous voice. He wasn’t right there with him, but he was sure that his boyfriend was most likely smiling. “What am I going to do with you?”

_“Too bad. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life.”_

“Unfortunately.”

_“You know you love it.”_

“Then, stop worrying over something so insignificant.”

 _“No promises.”_ Tadashi sighed again before he stood up to adjust the bedding. He made himself comfortable, wrapping himself with the blankets and surrounding himself with pillows. _“Ooops...That’s not good.”_

“What?”

_“I may have actually sent her a tweet? My finger totally slipped, I swear.”_

“Oikawa Tooru. What did you do?” That could only mean trouble. Without thinking about it twice, he headed toward his laptop. He opened it up and waited for it load. “What do you mean you sent her a tweet?”

_“Well, Yama-chan, I think I should get going. I’ll talk to you tomorrow! Bye! Remember I love you!”_

He hung up immediately and didn’t even give him the time to respond back. Tadashi became increasingly worried, but it wasn’t until later that he figured out what exactly his boyfriend had done. He fell back in his chair with utter dread.

 

 **alienfever** @tooooooru:

@akemispapers News flash: Yamaguchi Tadashi is taken and unavailable. Make sure to write about that in one of your articles <(￣︶￣)>

 

To: Tooru ♥

What were you thinking?!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
...

 

Tooru always woke up early. In fact, he typically got up earlier than he ever could. The hour he went to bed didn’t even matter to him. He always got up at the same time regardless. However, he was the complete opposite. He was different and Tadashi liked to sleep as much as possible. Rest was important after all.

Even so, Tooru liked to bother him from the moment he opened his eyes. He had no respect and his phone was constantly buzzing before the sun was even out. There were instances his messages annoyed him so much that he was forced to shut down his phone. Then, when he turn it back up, he was welcomed with a dozen or so new messages and snaps.

That day wasn’t any different. His phone had beeped at exactly 5:05 in the morning. There was still an extra fifteen minutes of sleep that he could have squeezed in.

With a groan, he grabbed his phone and checked what it was he wanted. Surprisingly, he wasn’t expecting it to be a picture, much less a picture of a dog. Tadashi yawned with exhaustion before he helplessly rubbed his eyes. He looked at the image curiously and wondered if Tooru had taken it from somewhere. Then, he noticed the strip of text at the bottom of the chat.

 

**O: Breed??**

 

He replied like a reflex.

 

**Y: Australian Shepherd.**

 

He didn’t know that was the start of a long intensive game. Throughout the day, he kept receiving all sorts of images of dogs and for some reason or another, Tooru wanted to know what kind of dog it was. Seriously, he didn’t know what he was up to, but he wasn’t going to back down either.

 

**O: Fine but what about this one?**

**Y: Beagle…**

 

Tooru was more than aware of it. He loved dogs and all animals in general. While he was still upset about the twitter scandal from a couple of days ago, he wondered if that was his method to making him feel better. He didn’t want to admit it, but sending him pictures of dogs was possibly the greatest idea he could have come up with.

 

**O: This one is cute?**

**Y: A husky puppy!!**

 

A minute went by when another image came in.

 

**O: meme dog!**

**Y: Shiba Inu, omg**

 

By that point, he was laughing hysterically.

 

**O: It’s so puffy??**

**Y: Pomeranian**

 

The next picture was a bit blurry, but he didn’t need to see it to know what it was.

 

**O: So big...so grand…**

**Y: Great Dane**

 

**O: Me in dog form lol**

**Y: A Labrador?**

 

Tadashi was walking home with Kei as his boyfriend continued to send him many pictures of dogs. It was silent, but every now and then, he would crack a smile. Of course, his best friend quickly caught sight of it and didn’t hesitate to point it out. “You seem happier than usual. It’s Oikawa, isn’t it?”

“Who else could it be? He’s so persistent.”

“But you love him anyways?” Kei raised an eyebrow as he lifted his earphones from his neck, waiting for him to answer. After a few seconds of silence, he nodded which brought out an annoyed grunt from his best friend. “You guys are so irritating to watch sometimes.”

He laughed, but didn’t respond back since Tooru had already sent him another picture. He looked at it and silently gasped.

 

**O: You in dog form ?**

**Y: A Corgi ??!!**

  
  
...

 

From: Tooru ♥

TADASHI!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!

 

To: Tooru ♥

IT’S 4 AM DAMN LET ME SLEEP !!!!!!!!!!

 

From: Tooru ♥

(｡•́︿•̀｡)

 

To: Tooru ♥

...I love you too okay

  
  
...

 

Tadashi pulled the blanket over shoulders closer to his body before he took another sip from his hot chocolate. Even though the heater was on, he was still cold. He was wearing socks, but he couldn’t even feel his toes. Still, instead of being snuggled up against his bed’s warmth, he was sitting by his desk. Once again, he was on his laptop chatting with Tooru over Skype.

“Man, I’m beat! But, exams are finally over. The only good thing.” Tooru shook his head, but there was something a bit off. “What about you? Still worried about graduation?”

“Well, yeah. It’s pressuring. I’m not even sure what I want to study yet.” He admitted as his smile was replaced with a frown. Tooru had most likely gone through the same thing, but their circumstances were naturally different. “I mean, it’s not like I could go on and become a professional volleyball player. And before you say anything, I know I’m good. I wouldn’t be a captain otherwise, but at the same time, I’m not good enough to be in the professional level.”

“I’m going to have to disagree with you there. I think you’re great and that means a lot coming from me.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it does.”

“Seriously, Yama-chan. Just think about it. Your serves are just as precise as mine and that’s not even the half of it. You have great leadership and communication skills. The team trusts you. I’ve seen the way you play now. It’s completely different compared to back then, when you were a first year.”

Tooru paused and grabbed the screen. He shook it a few times, back and forth, to put further emphasis. “You’re a great player! Come to my university and play for our team!”

“I’ll...think about it.”

“Good.”

“By the way, how are you even watching our current games?”

“Online. Where else? Though I do like to pause them occasionally to look at you specifically. The other players don’t really interest me.” Tooru laughed and if he would have been right there with him, he would have nudged him with his elbow. “Anyways, I have more time on my hands now. I wouldn’t mind paying you visit. If you’re okay with it?”

“Of course, I’m okay with it!” He exclaimed a bit louder than he would have hoped for. His heart raced rapidly at the thought of it since he hadn’t personally seen him in months. “Just let me know when you’re coming over, so we can plan it out.”

“Tadashi?”

“What?”

“You’re the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.”

“Please, Tooru. Not this again.”

“It’s just that I can’t bare it sometimes, you know. I want to kiss you so bad right now. I want to hold you. Touch you. Feel you.”

“Tooru...I do too.”

There was silence and his words resonated within his mind. He sighed helplessly since there was nothing much he could do but suppress his desires. Suddenly, Tooru yelled his name and he jumped back in surprise. “Tadashi! I have an idea! Just hang tight! No, wait, what time is it?”

“Umm, it’s about to be nine? I think? Why?”

“You’ll see.” Tooru winked and almost instantly got up. “Anyways, I have to go. Wait for me.”

He was logged out and Tadashi was left completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. He scratched his head, but didn’t give it much thought. Instead, since it was still early, he pulled out his books, deciding that it was the perfect time to study. However, before that, he sent his boyfriend a quick message.

 

To: Tooru ♥

What are you planning??

 

From: Tooru ♥

The surprise of your life.  Brace yourself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Related to [Cold Mornings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6547507).
> 
> And thank you so much for reading! Like always, I apologize for my mistakes!


End file.
